


And There's No Other Place I'd Ever Wanna Go

by alyssamalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Height Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Wall Sex, i guess its a bit of, wall fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssamalik/pseuds/alyssamalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this from a prompt:<br/>AU where harry finds Louis, aka his old best friend- in the park so he takes him back home with him, has a struggle at first but then Louis gives up and goes with harry. OR JUST where Louis rides harry into oblivion and Louis spaces out but rides harry hard and fast with shaky thighs and small whimpers. Coming hard oh and round two is where harry fucks him against the wall with force.</p><p>I tried to stick to this prompt but I think I took it up a notch, whoops!</p><p>Title shamelessly taken from Stockholm Syndrome</p>
            </blockquote>





	And There's No Other Place I'd Ever Wanna Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I'm a little rusty but enjoy the smut that goes on in my mind!

Going for runs have always been the best part about Harry’s mornings. There is nothing like waking up with the early morning sun and the light breeze blowing through his curly locks.

Usually, Harry will run his route around the neighborhood; but for some reason he feels like taking a new route. Which is how he finds himself in the park a few blocks away from home. 

It’s refreshing, to run in someplace new. The sights are different, there are no cars to get in his way and because it’s so early, the only people outside are a little elderly couple on a morning stroll.

Harry hopes he can be like them one day, old and gray but still active enough to go on morning walks with his husband. 

He jogs passed the couple and gives them a smile, which they both return and Harry continues down the path.

Harry is enjoying this new location and makes a mental note to go down the other paths in this huge park another day. The path that he takes today leads him to a slightly worn down football field. The grass is patchy in a few areas, some of the netting in the goal posts have giant holes and the stands are rusty from years of weather damage. Harry absolutely adores it.

He then notices that he is not alone.

There is a boy, practicing his dribbling skills through a few plastic cones. This boy moves with such grace that Harry only wishes he could have. He is wearing a white shirt with too long sleeves pulled up to his elbows, navy blue shorts that are meant to be loose but they curve around the swell of a perfect perky little bum and thick thighs. Harry wants to bite into them. And to make matters worse, the lad is wearing white knee high socks that look absolutely sinful on those toned legs.

Harry wants to get a piece of that.

No, he **NEEDS** a piece of that.

Harry makes his way over to the boy, somehow without being spotted, and it isn’t until he’s up close that all the breath gets knocked out of his lungs.

Literally knocked out of his lungs because sexy football boy just tackled him to the ground.

Harry has no time to gather his bearings because there is a pair of crystal blue eyes staring down at him in confusion and Harry thinks _wow those eyes are familiar_.

“Harry Styles?” sexy football boy asks as he scrunches up his face and Harry wants to swoon because the boy looks like a cuddly bunny.

There is only one person in Harry’s life that he has ever thought looks like a cuddly bunny. That person was Louis Tomlinson, his best friend since he moved to Holmes Chapel in primary school but then they lost contact sometime after graduation. And Harry was scared that he would never see his boy again. 

But now his boy is right here. Perched in his lap like he belongs there and staring down at Harry a bit worriedly and that’s right Harry hasn’t said anything back to the boy.

Harry reaches a hand up and brings it through the caramel fringe, “Louis Tomlinson, I was so afraid that I’d never see you again,” he whispers as he brings his hand down the curve of Louis’ cheekbone. 

Louis nuzzles into Harry’s huge hand as his electric blue eyes take in the boy underneath him. _He's grown up so much_ Louis thinks, _were his eyes always this green and lips always this plump and pink_ , but then he realizes where he is and goes to stand up. Albeit a bit awkwardly because Harry’s hands move to his hips and down his thighs and Louis thinks he might have imagined the disappointed grunt that comes from Harry’s throat.

“How have you been?” Louis asks as he helps Harry up from where he was lying on the ground. He starts brushing the dirt off Harry’s shirt when he realizes that _damn Harry Styles got tall_ because now Louis only comes up to the boys shoulder. He looks up at the taller boy and blushes at the intensity of the stare as he timidly takes his hands away from the boy.

Harry wraps his arms around the shorter boy’s waist, nuzzling his face in his shoulders as he responds, “I’ve been alright Lou, but I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too love,” Louis says breathlessly as he hugs Harry back.

“I can’t believe how small you’ve gotten,” Harry jokes as he presses a smile into the boy’s shoulder.

Louis lets out a little squeak as he tries, unsuccessfully, to pull away. “I am not small! You are just a giant yeti,” he replies petulantly.

Harry pulls back to see the adorable scowl on the boys face. I have to have him he thinks as his heart melts at the sight. 

“No Lou, you’re quite small and adorable,” Harry replies with a smirk, knowing Louis will put up a fight.

“I am NOT adorable! I am rugged and manly,” Louis shrieks as he swats Harry’s hands away from where they’ve settled on his narrow waist.

 _Control yourself_ Harry thinks as he stops himself from reaching out for Louis’ waist again. He doesn’t want to do something crazy like pull Louis close to his chest and pick him up by his thighs so that he would have to wrap his limbs around the taller lad. _Not yet, it’s too early_ he tells himself.

Before Harry can even imagine the many ways he wants to pound into Louis’ curvy little body, the smaller boy is pulling him over towards the abandoned soccer ball.

“You are gonna play with me!” Louis commands as he dribbles the ball a little bit.

Images of _playing_ something that’s decidedly _not_ football starts flashing through Harry’s mind. 

“Try to get the ball from me Harry, I bet you can’t do it,” Louis taunts as he sprints from the taller boy, dribbling away.

Harry dashes off after him, refusing to lose a challenge (even if he is rather shit at football).

He puts up a valiant effort, but the smaller boy is just too quick with his feet and Harry almost finds himself tripped over his own feet one too many times. It’s time to attack Harry thinks quickly before running after Louis, effectively grabbing the wriggling boy and tackling him to the ground.

Louis giggles, _he fucking giggles_ , hard as he lands on his back, the taller boy has him caged between his arms yet Louis’ thick thighs are splayed wide as Harry fits himself between them.

“I think you are a cheater!” Louis wheezes out after the giggles have subsided.

“I think we should stop this game and you should come home with me,” Harry counters.

“Mum always told me never to go home with strange men who tackle me to the ground.”

“Hey, I’m not a strange man! You better take that back!” Harry replies back, mock offended.

Louis rolls the green-eyed boy over and then picks himself up. He thinks for a second, before he responds with, “I’ll tell you what, if you can catch me; I’ll come home with you.” Then the boy is off like a rocket, leaving Harry in the dust.

But Harry is quick to respond, off the ground and after the other boy in seconds.

Louis may be fast, but Harry’s long legs are faster; carrying him closer and closer to the boy.

Sensing that Harry is hot on his heels, Louis makes a sharp right turn and makes a break for the goal post. It throws Harry off, but not enough that Harry can’t catch up. _He will catch the boy_.

And he does catch the boy, wraps his arm around his waist and picks him up. “Caught ya Lou, now you’re coming with me,” Harry smirked, nudging his face into Louis’ neck.

“Yeah yeah, I let you catch me,” Louis replied with a snort as he is let out of Harry’s embrace to collect his things.

Fifteen minutes later, the boys arrive outside of Harry’s house, and Harry is so glad that his mother decided to keep this house even though she moved in with her husband a few months ago.

“It’s changed a lot in here,” Louis says as he takes in foyer.

Harry shrugs, “Mum just moved out with her husband but she kept the place so that I could have some privacy when I came home.”

“Why do you need privacy hmm?” Louis quips as he turns back toward Harry, looking up at him with bright eyes.

“Well,” Harry starts as he backs Louis into the nearest wall, “I don’t want my mum to hear me turn a gorgeous blue-eyed boy into a moaning, whimpering mess, now do I?”

Louis gulps, staring into Harry’s eyes before they flicker to plump pink lips then back up. 

“Do you want to play princess?” Harry whispers as he leans in slowly, giving Louis enough time to back out.

“I wanna play Daddy,” Louis breathes into Harry’s waiting mouth, surging forward to lock their lips together.

The kiss turns dirty quick, only a few seconds pass before Harry is tasting Louis’ sweet mouth and rutting his pelvis into the smaller boy’s. It’s only when Louis lets out a high keen does Harry grab Louis around the waist and carry him to his bedroom.

Disoriented by lips attached to his neck, Louis shivers as he’s gently laid down on the mattress and his clothing is being stripped off.

“Fuck these pants make your arse look so good Lou, but I need them gone” Harry groans as he takes off his pants and then his boxers.

Louis works on taking off his shirt as Harry takes his kit off. Just as Louis starts to remove his knee high socks, Harry stops him by grabbing both wrists and pinning them to the mattress beside the boy.

“Keep those on babe, and be a good boy for Daddy,” Harry growls out at he puts slight pressure on Louis’ wrists, silently telling him to keep them there.

Harry takes a moment to appreciate Louis’ body, all tan bare skin and sprawled out limbs ready for him to take. _I’m going to enjoy this, maybe a little too much_ Harry thinks as he grabs the backs of Louis’ knees, pushing them up to his chest.

“Fucking hell,” Harry breathes out in disbelief, “You’re a naughty little princess. You wanted to be ready for Daddy didn’t you?”

In between Louis’ cheeks is a stainless steel butt plug with a blue jewel at the base. Such a gorgeous blue that matches Louis eyes.

“Yes, Daddy, always ready for you,” Louis purred.

“Daddy didn’t tell you to do that baby, good princesses don’t play with themselves. Naughty princesses like you get punishments baby.” Harry scolded as he pulls the plug out of the boy.

Panicking Louis blurts, “I’m sorry Daddy! I don’t want to be punished! Please Please Daddy I’ll be good! I-“

“Settle down baby, it won’t be a bad punishment. You got yourself ready for me without permission, so now you get no prep from Daddy.”

Harry sets the plug on the nightstand, then reaches in the drawer for the lube so he can slick up his cock. He does this then sits at the head of the bed, waiting for Louis expectantly.

Louis rolls onto his stomach, before slowly crawling up the bed towards Harry. He sets his small hands on broad shoulders as he straddles the pelvis below him.

“You were so eager to have something inside you that you couldn’t even wait for Daddy,” Harry says as he nudges Louis’ hole with his lube-slicked cock. “Fuck yourself on Daddy baby, get yourself off. I want to see you work for it and you better not stop.”

Louis whimpers as he impales himself on the biggest dick he’s ever taken. The little butt plug was not enough prep for this! But Lou doesn’t want to let his Daddy down, so he continues until his arse is sitting flush against Harry’s upper thighs.

Breathing heavily, Louis gets to work. Moving his hips in a rocking motion to get used to the sensation of having Harry so far inside.

“Bounce on it babe. Show me how much you love my cock,” Harry taunts as he watches Louis body hop on him, slowly driving the smaller boy wild.

“I love it Daddy, love it so much!” Louis screams as it hits his prostate, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

“Look at me Lou, don’t take your eyes off me,” Harry commands as Louis looks back at him, tears forming in his blue eyes as his thighs start shaking, “Faster baby. I know you can ride me harder than this.”

Harry watches as Louis’ eyes go all black and small little whimpers are being punched out of his cute little mouth at every drop of his hips. He looks incredible and Harry is 100% sure that this boy was made for taking his dick.

“That’s it baby, you’re so perfect. Doing so well. Daddy loves the way you take his cock. But now Daddy wants to see you come, can you do that for me? Can you come for Daddy princess?”

Harry doesn’t have to say anything else; Louis’ body freezes up as the highest pitched moan rips out of his throat. Cum splatters up Harry’ torso and he watches in amazement as Louis cute little cock jerks out the rest of his cum.

Louis’ clenching hole feels spectacular around Harry’s aching cock; but Harry holds off on his orgasm because he has more in store for his little princess.

“So good love, you are my precious little princess,” Harry says as he surges up to kiss Louis’ flushed cheeks.

Louis smiles dreamily and moves to roll off of Harry’s lap to gain some energy after that orgasm. Harry holds him fast though, pulling him back against his still hard dick and making the smaller boy gasp in surprise.

“Think you can give me another princess?” Harry asks innocently as he lifts himself up, carrying the small boy on his cock until he pushes the boy against the nearest wall.

Louis goes to reply but as the heated skin of his back hits the cold wall, he can only hold on tight as Harry starts dicking into him with slow deep strokes.

Harry resettles Louis’ legs over his arms, causing the boy to fold nearly in half as his legs have no choice but to splay out wide. Trusting Harry not to drop him, Louis’s hands dig into the muscles of Harry’s chest and shoulder, resisting the urge to roll his head back and let the moans flow out.

“Tell me baby do you like that? Hmm? I want you to feel all of me, how good I make you feel.” Harry coaxes out as he watches Louis’ cock become rock hard again.

“I love it Daddy,” Louis babbles incoherently as Harry starts pumping into him faster.

The taller boy leans into Louis’ ear as he says; “No one else can fuck you like this baby. Your arse is mine. _You are mine_.”

That’s all it takes for Louis to come again, still oversensitized from his last orgasm and sensitive from the words washing over his skin like rain. Louis’ little body shakes desperately as Harry shoots his cum inside his hole, enjoying the warmth that spreads in his lower region as he’s filled up.

“You feeling good Lou?” Harry asks, bringing Louis’ tuckered out body back to the bed.

“Mhhm,” Louis gets out before his body succumbs to the sleep it so desperately needs. 

Harry strolls to the bathroom to clean himself off before bringing a wet cloth to wipe down the smaller sticky body.

After throwing the cloth to the floor, Harry stares at the sleeping boy in awe before he slips into bed right next to him. He throws the sheets over both of their naked bodies before cuddling Louis into his chest, vowing never to let this boy go again.

Harry had already lost him once; he will not make that mistake again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first story that I have posted in over a year. (yikes) but I will definitely be writing more soon!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! @ [soulfatelarry](http://soulfatelarry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ALSO, this was the butt plug i had in mind for our little loubear: http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/677573460/Stainless-Steel-Attractive-Butt-Plug-Jewelry-Jeweled-Anal-Plugs-font-b-Rosebud-b-font-Anal-Jewelry.jpg
> 
> -alyssa.xx


End file.
